How He Knew
by Haruka3
Summary: Brass tells his Story. GSR. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: ****CBS and their lackeys own CSI and their characters. I just felt like playing with them.**

**A/N: The first paragraph isn't mine either. It's a direct insinuation as to what gave me this idea. It comes from one of my favorite movies. ;D**

**How he knew.**

"She shivers in the wind like the last leaf on a dying tree. I let her hear my footsteps. She only goes stiff for a moment.

"What we got Brass?"

"A nightclub fight gone bad. This stiff over here is the one who made the phone call to 911. The woman over there, by all accounts, was with him. Local authorities tell me her street name was 'Candy'".

The scene is bloody, as if whoever killed them tried to paint the town red. No one is talking, yet there are so many onlookers that you can hardly see her Denali across the yellow tape. Sex seems to be the motivation for these deaths, then so again are the majority in this neighborhood. Sara looks around for the first time with her deep brown eyes, and you can already see that brain of hers working to solve this case.

"If he was shot while making the phone call…" she leaves it like that knowing that my fingers are already on my cell phone to give her that information.

Another death occurs while the coroner van arrives; the possibility of it being related to this one is great considering the proximity and method. Many police officers around us leave to attend that call, and with them all of our audience. The coroner finally releases the crime scene so she can start processing all the clues the killer left behind.

"Time of death is less than two hours ago. The shot entered from behind, with no apparent exit wound, and severed his spinal cord which probably resulted in a fast death, but we will know better when we open him. On her case, no fire weapon was used. The killer cut her throat and severed her aorta. Exsanguination is the most probable cause of death". Quick to his feet and always so very attentive to detail, Dave loads his van with the bodies and leaves to the other crime scene.

Sara takes over then. With practiced ease, honed after years of experience, she starts going over the crime scene, photographing, bagging and labeling those things she considerers related to the case. Hours pass, and everyone has now gone home except for us both. She, because is her job to finish processing so the street can be used again. Me, because is my job to look after her, professionally and personally. Even is she does not know yet that last reason yet. Who knows what could happen to her in a place like this if left alone? Flashes of my own stranded daughter set into my mind and my resolve to see her safe intensifies with them.

She finishes just as the first rays of sunshine start to make their appearance. I help her load all the evidence bags into her Denali and I tell her to wait by it while I go to get my car. It's just around the corner but I will probably have to take a few more minutes to take all the yellow police tape away.

When I have a glimpse of her again she is not alone. Another Denali, probably the CSI in charge of the other crime scene, is there, but for a while I'm unable to see who it is. All of a sudden he moves, just slightly to the right, closer to Sara, and I'm surprised to see one of my closest friends, and entomologist extraordinaire kiss the one I have come to see as my little girl as if there was no tomorrow.

I panic for a while. While hoping that they don't see me, I hide behind a dumpster closer to them to make sure my eyes are not deceiving me. They kiss for a while longer, probably just a few seconds, yet for me it was almost an eternity. When they break apart I can see only his face and I'm surprised to see such a happy smile on it. Hers I can not see, and I only wish that her face portrays the same smile because god knows she has suffered in his care long enough.

When I realize they are preoccupied with each other long enough not to see me, I go back to my car and drive all the way to her side again, this time making my presence known. Grissom looks at me and greets me in his usual way. Around me they don't act differently yet to my opened eyes I can now see all the signs of their having a relationship. They stand closer together, all awkwardness around each other seems to have melted away, they seen in sync together, but most importantly, they both have this not-so-there smile that lights up their eyes and makes all my insecurities about their relationship fly away..."

"So, in other words you got lucky and found out?" Always curious, the redhead asks me in her usual blunt way.

I only smile, my silence talking for me. Exasperated by my lack of verbal answer Catherine now turns to the only other person currently in the crime lab's break-room.

"You told Nick that you knew, so spill it. How did you find out?"

Greg looks like a deer caught in headlights "Well Cath, if you really want to know…"

**I have never written anything in a style like this. Is just not me. But I had a lot of fun (it was hard, it was very hard) so I hope you like it as much as I did making it. I don't plan to make a second chapter out of this story, although I had the whole "crime" planned in my head for this story (suspects, evidence, and all the goods), and I never told Greg's way of finding out. **

**Maybe if the muse strikes again, but for now I doubt it.**


End file.
